Sigue Luchando
by Bechan in wonderland
Summary: La joven Michelle es la única superviviente del genocidio de su tribu amerindia y al detective Lei Wulong se le asigna el caso de resolver qué y quién hay detrás de la masacre. La clave parece estar en Michelle.
1. La princesa de las tierras salvajes

_**Personajes: **_Lei Wulong _y _Michelle Chang_._

_**Resumen: **__La pequeña Michelle es la única superviviente del genocidio de su tribu amerindia y al oficial de policía Lei Wulong se le asigna el caso de resolver qué y quién hay detrás de la masacre. La clave parece estar en Michelle._

_**Disclaime:**__ Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia__ me pertenecen.__ Todo aquí pertenece a la saga de Tekken de la compañía Namco salvo el argumento del fic, que está hecho por mí y sin ánimo de lucro. _

**.Sigue luchando.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Capítulo 01.**_ La princesa de las tierras salvajes._

El sofocante sol del Oeste no les había dado ni un minuto de paz. Todo desierto y arena. Lei puso a máximo el aire acondicionado de su coche de policía, mientras sentía que la piel traspasaba la sudada camisa blanca y se pegaba al tapizado del asiento. Maldita sea, ¿cómo tan siquiera alguien podía vivir en ese lugar semejante al mismo Infierno? Su compañero Bruce dio un fuerte golpe en el salpicadero cuando la radio se estropeó.

—¡Me cago en...! ¡Ahg! ¿No me jodas que se ha estropeado? —el afroamericano comenzó a hurgar en todos los botones de la pequeña radio —. ¡Venga, enciéndete!

—Déjalo, Bruce —suspiró Lei mientras se bebía la última gota de agua de su cantimplora y la arrojaba al asiento de atrás, agotado —. En este Infierno ni los aparatos resisten el calor —se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyando su fuerte mentón en el volante.

Lei vigilaba el horizonte, a la espera de ver llegar a los coches patrulla de la Policía de Condado que les llevaría hasta el lugar de los hechos. La verdad es que Lei se encontraba algo intrigado con el asunto. Pero esa espera se había prolongado por dos malditas horas en aquel cruce de carretera sin final. Si no fuera porque era su deber, los habría dejado a su suerte hacía mucho. Al final, cuando ya estaban a punto de desistir e irse de vuelta a la civilización, una polvareda en el horizonte lejano le indicó que alguien venía. Su aguda visión le confirmó que se trataba de aquellos a quienes esperaba.

Los coches de la Policía de Condado se detuvieron en el camino a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos, y un hombre mayor sacado de una película del Oeste, muy acorde con el lugar, salió sonriendo ampliamente y saludó al chino y al afroamericano, levantando la mano bien alto. Lei y Bruce bajaron del auto y fueron al encuentro del otro.

—Tú debes de ser el Agente Wulong de la Brigada Contra el Crimen Organizado, ¿me equivoco? —inquirió el mayor al chino.

—Así es, y él es mi compañero, Bruce Irvin... —pero antes de que Lei hubiese acabado su cortés presentación Bruce tomó delantera, encarando al hombre de una forma muy intimidatoria.

—¡Y tú debes de ser el Sheriff de este jodido Condado, verdad! ¡Maldita sea, hombre! Casi me muero de inanición en este puto páramo en mitad de la nada. Y si se iban a retrasar taaaaanto, por lo menos podrías habernos avisado, joder —bramó con el ceño fruncido. El sheriff dio un paso hacia atrás, moviendo lentamente la mano hacia su vieja pistola por si acaso ese loco decidía atacarlo. Lei vio esto de antemano y decidió intervenir.

—Eh, venga, Bruce, tranquilo, hombre, que te va a dar un ataque con esta insolación...

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres chino, ¡estás acostumbrado al calor! —soltó Bruce, sentándose en el capo del coche enfurruñado cual niño pequeño.

—¡Qué tendrá que ver eso! —suspiró Lei, más para sí mismo. Después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo, decidió volver con el sheriff —. Disculpe a mi compañero. Por favor, podrían llevarnos al lugar de los hechos.

El viejo sheriff asintió e hizo a sus camaradas una señal de que se pusieran en marcha mientras se subía a su coche. Lei y Bruce hicieron lo propio y los siguieron por las desabitadas carreteras de Arizona durante una media hora de trayecto, hasta que al final la Policía de Condado aparcó en una extensa llanura detrás de una colina que cambiaba radicalmente el paisaje del desierto. Había varios coches de policía, bomberos y ambulancias, los oficiales se movían de un lado a otro, cada cual a su trabajo, buscando pistas.

Lei abrió sus rasgados ojos cuando se bajó del vehículo y miró el panorama. Estaba seguro de que una vez, no hace a penas unas horas, ese lugar era hermoso. Se encontraban en una reserva de indios nativos. Había como unas doce viviendas unifamiliares aglomeradas, las casas eran de madera con sus chimeneas y sus pequeños porches en la entrada. También había varios columpios artesanos y un río corría libre y veloz cerca. Sin embargo, algo horrible había ocurrido con ese pacifico lugar. El río arrastraba agua teñida de sangre de los cuerpos fusilados de dos mujeres que estaban tirados en la orilla. Cadáveres de niños y adolescentes se aglomeraban en un rincón, atrincherados. Por todo el campamento se podían encontrar hombres y mujeres, algunos armados –seguramente para proteger su hogar- y otros no, pero todos ellos acribillados a balazos. Todos indios nativos. La sangre de los nativos bañaba el amarillento tono de las tierras de Arizona. Algunas cabañas tenían señales de haber sido quemadas y los restos de un bosque desprendían un humo negro que ascendía a los cielos.

—¡Dios mío! —bramó Bruce —. ¡¿Qué cojones ha ocurrido aquí?!

—Un genocidio... —susurró el sheriff.

—¡Eso ya lo veo, hombre!

—¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó Lei mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo sin vida de un niño de unos siete años—; ¿Por qué... por qué les pudieron haber hecho esto?

—Se trataba de la tribu Chang —empezó el sheriff —. Buena gente, aunque no se acercaban mucho al pueblo. Eran la mayoría artesanos. Pieles, abalorios, instrumentos musicales... —suspiró cansino —. No sé por qué alguien podría haberles hecho esto. Averiguar quiénes fueron es vuestra misión, para eso os hemos llamado —dictaminó el viejo. Lei cerró suavemente con la palma de su mano los ojos sin vida del infante.

—¿Hay algún superviviente?

—No, señor.

—¿Enemigos?

—Que sepamos, no.

—Ósea, que no hay nada —bufó Bruce —. ¿Quizás una tribu enemiga?

Estuvieron buscando pruebas el resto de la tarde, mientras el fuerte sol de Arizona les quemaba la piel. Algunos policías y ambulancias se encargaron de llevar los cuerpos asesinados al pueblo para su futura autopsia y después se decidiría qué hacer con ellos y dónde enterrarlos. La noche ya había caído en el desierto y el calor abrasador daba paso a un fuerte frío de invierno. Lei se había pasado escudriñando en las casas todo el día. El lugar parecía que había sido rebuscado con afán por alguien antes que él: las casas tenían todo patas arriba, con los cajones tirados y volcados en el suelo, los colchones de las camas rotos y levantados, y los muebles destrozados. Sin duda, los que habían provocado la masacre buscaban algo, y la intuición de Lei le decía que no se trataba de dinero, sino de algo en concreto. La pregunta es sí lo habían encontrado o no, y de qué se trataba.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña luz reflectora se movió por la pared de la habitación de una de la chavolas en las que se encontraba el policía chino en ese momento. Lei frunció el ceño y buscó con la mirada de dónde podía venir aquella lucecilla, descubriendo que salía de una rendija del suelo. Lei se movió hasta allí y hurgando en la oscuridad vio un pequeño bulto debajo de la madera. Inquieto por su descubrimiento, buscó un hierro con el que hacer palanca y abrió la escondida tapa. El fuerte sonido de la madera al romper despertó a la chica que dormía en el hueco. Tanto Lei como ella pegaron un grito al sorprenderse el uno al otro. La chica aprovechó que el hombre se encontraba tan desconcertado como ella para salir huyendo de aquel hueco con un ágil salto.

—¡Ey, espera! —Lei corrió detrás de la india cuando se repuso del susto y la cogió del brazo. Mas su fuerza era muy desproporcionada con la de ella, y su pequeño cuerpo voló con la inercia hacia él, chocando con su atlético cuerpo y cayendo al suelo atemorizada —. ¡Espera, espera! —el hombre intentó calmarla, arrodillándose a su lado y hablándole con suavidad—. No quiero hacerte daño, en serio. Siento haber sido tan brusco, ¿estás bien?

La chica india lo miró con recelo, y al hacerlo abrió su preciosa mirada de zafiro, apagada por la rojez y el hinchazón de sus ojos. Se notaba el cansancio de llorar durante tan tiempo. Era delgada, de cuerpo frágil y menudo, la piel morena y el pelo negro se ataba en una larga trenca, toda despeinada. Estaba echa unos andrajos, sucia y maloliente.

—Me llamo Lei Wulong, soy un Agente de la Policía Internacional, de la Brigada Contra el Crimen, ¿me entiendes?

Ella lo siguió mirando con recelo y en un segundo golpeó al hombre chino con un certero codazo en toda la cara y salió escopeteada del lugar. Lei se recompuso rápidamente, sorprendido del ataque de la chica. Salió corriendo de la casa detrás de ella y la vio pasar como un rayo entre los policías que sorprendidos ante su presencia no pudieron hacer otra cosa que no fuese abrir la boca en una mueca absurda.

—¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Atraparla, atraparla! ¡Qué no escape! —ordenaba Lei mientras corría detrás de ella —. ¡Bruce, cógela! —atinó a decir cuando ella pasó a su lado.

Bruce, que se encontraba sentado como era su costumbre en el capo del coche comiendo una hamburguesa, extendió uno de sus grandes y musculosos brazos a la orden de su compañero, y envolvió con él a la joven cuando ésta cruzaba por su derecha. La india quedó atrapada sin poder hacer mucho entre la masa muscular del hombre de color.

—¡Bien hecho, Bruce!

La pequeña bestezuela era salvaje y arisca como un gato de la montaña. Como podía intentaba escapar de su captor, arañándole, mordiéndole y golpeándole el brazo mientras se retorcía y pataleaba. Bruce parecía impasible ante los ataques de la joven y miraba inquisidor a Lei con una clara pregunta dibujada en su cara: _¿quién es ella? _Lei se acercó e inclinándose un poco intentó calmarla, pero en cuanto acercó la mano hacia ella, ésta la atrapó con la boca mordiéndole con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Aaaaahhh! —Lei intento zafarse del mordisco como pudo—. ¡Suéltame, suéltame!— cuando la mandíbula de ella aflojó el chino dio dos pasos hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio—. ¡Menudo carácter!

—¡Buen trabajo, Agente! —le felicitó el sheriff mientras se acercaba —. ¡Ha encontrado una superviviente! —y miró como la india no cesaba en su intento de huir del afroamericano —. ¡Y vaya superviviente!

La india no hablaba, sólo pegaba gritos y gruñidos, más típicos de un animal que de una persona civilizada. Lei sabía que ella podía hablar perfectamente, pero ahora se encontraba en un estado catatónico donde sus instintos básicos de supervivencia se imponían a cualquier otro sentimiento. No, en ese estado no sacarían nada concluso de ella. No ahora, por lo menos. Con un movimiento rápido y veloz, Lei presionó con fuerza en un punto de presión en el cuello de la niña, como si de un látigo se tratase, y ésta cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Bruce.

—¡Ey, tío, te has pasado!—bramó Bruce.

—Sólo hice que se durmiera.

—Hay que joderse...

Algo dorado y redondo cayó de la mano de la muchacha a la polvorienta y quemada tierra, girando sobre sí mismo como una moneda. La luz de los focos de los coches se reflejó en el objeto y a Lei y a Bruce les deslumbró el brillo luminoso sobre unas escamas. Lei se agachó y lo recogió. Era un medallón, que le ocupaba la mitad de la palma de la mano. En la oscuridad eran como pequeños espejos que capturaban la luz, diminutas lunas que cegaban al cuerpo de policía, pero para los ojos de Lei se revelaban los interminables matices y formas de pedacitos de nácar ensartados en diferentes ristras, haciendo un mosaico de figuras geométricas jugando con los infinitos colores que se entrecruzaban. Simétricamente, en algunos puntos, unas gemas preciosas y diminutas sobresalían de la nacarada superficie de escamas, y en el centro, una piedra hermosa que Lei no supo identificar coronaba el medallón.

—¿De dónde coño ha salido _eso_? —Bruce le entregó a la chica inconsciente a un policía y quiso observar el medallón por encima del hombro de Lei, que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro examinándolo.

—¿Mmm?— la piedra principal era nítida como el cristal, y dentro de ella se podían leer unas inscripciones en lengua nativa, y por mucho que Lei girase y voltease, viéndolo desde distintos ángulos, siempre se podía leer correctamente, como si las letras estuviesen flotando en el vacío de la piedra, como un holograma—. Lo tenía la chica... —la contestación fue casi un suspiró—. Qué curioso medallón...

Lei condujo de regreso al Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Phoenix con el cansancio agarrotándole todos los músculos de su cuerpo. La cabeza de Bruce se iba zarandeando de un lado a otro en el asiento de copiloto. Se había quedado dormido y Lei sabía que aunque todo un equipo terrorista hiciese sonar sus metralletas, Bruce no despertaría. _Qué suerte, en el fondo, poder dormir así de tranquilo_. Phoenix era demasiado calurosa para su gusto. Estaba deseando conseguir toda la información necesaria para el caso y volver a su pisito en Brooklyn y terminar desde allí su misión. Phoenix no era su ciudad y tampoco lo era Nueva York, pero era ahí donde Lei vivía y trabajaba desde que le habían transferido del Cuerpo de Policía Internacional de Hong Kong a la Brigada Contra el Crimen Organizado, hacía unos años.

Cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó de memoria un número. Algunos lo llamarían paranoico, pero la experiencia le había enseñado a Lei que cuando uno vivía haciéndole la puñeta al crimen organizado, lo mejor era no tener ninguna pista que condujese a los enemigos hacia sus más allegados, eso incluía las agendas de teléfonos y direcciones.

—¿_Moshi moshi_? —una hermosa y dulce voz femenina atendió al otro lado de la línea en un alegre japonés.

—¿_Ohayo yaa, Jun-chan_! —contestó Lei con su torpe japonés—, _¿Genki desuka?_

—_¡¿Lei-kun, eres tú?! _—la voz de mujer cambió su registro por el chino, algo que Lei agradeció. Aficionado a las lenguas, inexperto en ninguna.

—_¿Quién sino, Jun-Chan?_

—_¡Oh, vaya, Kami-sama_! —Jun rió dulcemente—. _¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿A qué debo esta llamada? ¿No te habrás metido en algún lío, verdad?_ —su voz sonó preocupada por un momento.

—_Neh, neh... _—Lei suspiró. La verdad es que era triste que cada vez que entraba en contacto con Jun sólo era por dos motivos: trabajo o problemas. Lo cierto es que los dos tenían demasiadas dificultades con sus trabajos como para entablar una amistad más cotidiana—; _verás, Jun-chan, necesito tu ayuda... otra vez... ¿Te suena de algo la tribu __amerindia __Chang, del __Oeste de Arizona?_

—_Mmmm... Espera un segundo, Lei-kun_ —Lei escuchó el sonido del teclado de algún ordenador al otro lado, seguramente el portátil de Jun donde guardaba toda la información. Jun Kazama, de nacionalidad japonesa, era una hermosa y joven mujer que trabajaba en la INTERPOL de WWWC, una Agente protectora de la naturaleza y los seres humanos, que investigaba la actividad ilegal en los Departamentos de Exportación de Especies Poco Comunes. También era una gran defensora de la humanidad y los derechos de las tribus indígenas. Si alguien podía saber algo de la tribu Chang, esa era Jun. Después de un rato, la voz de Jun volvió a hablar—: _¡Sí! Lei-Kun, la tribu Chang son unos indígenas amerindios con una gran mitología a sus espaldas, fueron un gran pueblo guerrero defensor de Gaia que según cuentan luchaban contra el Mal. En la actualidad viven en reservas y se dedican a artesanía..._

—_Ósea, qué no hay nada turbio en ellos..._

—_Aquí es donde viene lo que seguramente estés buscado, Lei-Kun _—Lei se reclinó, intentado agudizar lo máximo posible su oído ante la expectación—. _La tribu Chang tenía negocios con la __Mishima Zaibatsu._

—_¿__Mishima Zaibatsu__? _—Lei saltó en el asiento del conductor—. _¿Por qué una tribu épicamente guerrera del bien iba a asociarse con la __Mishima Zaibatsu__?_

Hubo un intenso silencio.

—_No sé muy bien, Lei-Kun_ —dijo algo apenada la japonesa—. _Pero creo que tiene que ver con una expedición arqueológica. Oficialmente, la__ Mishima Zaibatsu financia una expedición arqueológica de la tribu Chang que quería buscar restos de su civilización que están siendo mancillados por el progreso urbanístico de la civilización.__ Gomen nasai____, Lei-Kun, pero no sé mucho más._

—_Ya..._ —suspiro resignado. Al menos ya sabía porque la INTERPOL lo había mandado a investigar concretamente a él ese caso. En un principio creía que era por simplemente ser el policía de la Brigada Contra el Crimen Organizado más cercano. Pero no, todo siempre tiene que ver con la Mishima Zaibatsu.

—_Lei-Kun, ¿qué ha ocurrido?_

—_Los han matado a todos_ —la sentencia fue clara, como un trueno en el cielo.

—_¡¿Nani?! _—Jun ahogo un chillido—. _¿A todos?_

—_Sí... bueno, ha sobrevivido uno, qué sepamos; una chica._

—_¿Qué pasó?_

—_Antes no lo tenía claro, gracias a ti ahora sí: __Heihachi Mishima__..._

—_Entiendo _—la voz de Jun se apagó—. _Bueno, espero que lo resuelvas pronto... ¿quieres que...?_

—_No _—rechazó él amablemente antes de que ella dijera nada—. _Neh, tranquila, Jun-Chan, si necesito tu ayuda, de seguro te avisaré como siempre. _

—_De acuerdo, Lei-Kun ¡¡Ganbatte!!_

—_Domo arigato__, Jun-Chan. ¡__Ja ne!_

Lei colgó el teléfono y se guardó el móvil. Lentamente se recostó lentamente en el asiento y respiró hondamente

—Heihachi Mishima... —exhaló en un murmuro.

Lei y Bruce eran dos detectives de la Brigada Contra el Crimen Organizado de la INTERPOL, y hacía tiempo que estaban bajo la pista de Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi Mishima, de nacionalidad japonesa, era el único hijo de Jinpachi Mishima, y padre adoptivo de Lee Chaolan. Un poderoso luchador de artes marciales empresario dueño de la compañía multinacional Mishima Zaibatsu, así como el "Comandante" de las fuerzas militares privadas de dicha compañía, la Unidad de las Fuerzas Tekken. Su padre, Jinpachi Mishima, fundó la poderosa compañía Mishima Zaibatsu que en un principia era un gran Imperio Financiero, pero tras la misteriosa desaparición de Jinpachi, Heihachi convirtió la Mishima Zaibatsu en una empresa de armamento tecnológico-militar, que no se caracteriza precisamente por sus negocios honrados. Desde hace treinta años, se ha relacionado a la Mishima Zaibatsu con tratos con la mafia de todo el mundo (los Yakuza en Japón, la Triada en China, La Cosa Nostra en Sicilia, la familia Genovese en Estados Unidos...) con referencia a tráfico de armas, de persona, blanqueo de dinero, crímenes económicos, corrupción, soborno y sobre todo el mito más grande como leyenda a la Mishima Zaibatsu: experimentos genéticos con humanos.

A pesar de que todo esto es un secreto a voces, Heihachi Mishima sigue con sus sucios negocios con casi total impunidad con la ayuda de las fuerzas del orden. Sí, muy a pesar de Lei, la policía estaba sobornada y sus corruptos compañeros del departamento hacían vista gorda con tal de llevarse luego un buen fajo de billetes a casa. Esto también incluía buena parte del cuerpo de la INTERPOL, que se escondía bajo su papel políticamente neutro. Neutro hasta que afecta a varios países, crímenes políticos, militares, religiosos o raciales, claro. Justamente lo que hacía la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando Enrique Herrero, de la Secretaría General, sufrió en carne propia la corrupción de Mishima Zaibatsu cuando su yerno se vio terriblemente implicado. Entonces, Lei Wulong y Bruce Irvin fueron asignados como jefes de la operación "secreta" para desenmascarar a Heihachi Mishima. Fueron ellos escogidos entre todo el cuerpo de la Brigada por sus historiales impecables; eran dos de los contadísimos miembros del cuerpo de policía que no se dejaban comprar ni intimidar. Lei ya hacía tiempo que luchaba contra el crimen organizado, sobre todo cuando estaba en Hong Kong que se las tuvo que ver varias veces con la Triada, y era conocido como el "súper poli" dentro del mundo criminal por dos razones; su reputación de ser insobornable e intransigente, y su especial forma de combatir el crimen. Lo segundo se debía a que Lei había desarrollado su propio estilo de Kempo, el cual combinaba con sus dos grandes especialidades de Kung Fu que lo convertían en un gran maestro del mismo: el _"Wu Xing Yi Quan"_ (La técnica de los cinco animales: Serpiente, Grulla, Pantera, Garra de Tigre, Furia del Dragón) y el _"Suijiuquan" _(La técnica del puño del boxeador borracho).

Su compañero y amigo, Bruce Irvin, tuvo una dura infancia, hecho que truncaría su vida y marcaría su destino. Cuando era muy niño, su padre debía dinero a la mafia neoyorquina negra y ésta tomó represarías matando a su progenitor y a su hermano mayor. Su madre fue violada y posteriormente asesinada. Bruce, a pesar de haber recibido varios disparos cuando los gángsters entraron con una ráfaga de balas, sobrevivió. Con la imagen de toda su familia muerta grabada en la pupila, Bruce decidió hacerse policía y así vengar a su familia, entrenando duramente en el arte marcial del Muay Thai. Bruce era un buen chico, quizás demasiado impulsivo, demasiado pasional, pero sus intenciones eran nobles y su fuerte deseo de venganza impedían cualquier tipo de corrupción hacia su misión.

Ahora, Lei estaba en America porque el hijo adoptivo de Heihachi, Lee, estaba ahí manejando las operaciones del Mishima Zaibatsu en E.E.U.U, y ya que parecía imposible encontrar pruebas en Japón para descubrir a Heihachi, quizás con el hijo resultase más fácil.

El caso era complicado. La única pista que tenía acerca del asesinato de la tribu Chang era la joven india que había encontrado, y que los Chang no habían muerto sin merecerlo. Sabía que la tribu tenía varios negocios con la compañía Mishima y quizás alguno de ellos la había llevado a la muerte sin quererlo realmente. Una fuente importante de información podría ser la chica... ella había visto huir los asesinos de su gente, quizá los podía identificar.

Despertó como despiertan los leones al verse de un día a otro enjaulados. Aunque ella no estaba en ninguna jaula ni llevaba grilletes. Pero estaba asustada. La habían llevado al hospital del condado cuando el agente Lei Wulong la dejó inconsciente hará unas horas tras encontrarla en la escena del crimen, acurrucada y asustada, temblando como una hoja. Era la única superviviente. Pero ella no entendía eso. Estaba histérica.

Corría por los pasillos del hospital, con el cable de la vía roto colgado de su mano derecha y haciéndole daño, y vestía un pijama blanco de dos piezas del hospital. Había noqueado a la enfermera que la atendía nada más despertar, y le había roto un brazo a un médico en su huída. Detrás de ella dos guardias de seguridad la perseguían torpemente... o era ella, que era demasiado ágil y veloz. Esquivaba sin dificultad a los enfermos, familiares y trabajadores que se interponían en su camino.

Sentía la pulsación de su corazón en todos los rincones del cuerpo.

Dobló una esquina. _Tengo que volver a casa, tengo que volver a casa._ Derrapó, apoyándose en los marcos de las ven tanas para tomar impulso. Resbalando. Y se lo encontró de bruces. _El chino_, pensó. Con una placa de policía colgada del pecho brillando por la luz mortecina del hospital, con una camiseta de ése blanco lavado demasiadas veces con lejía y varios botones sin abrochar, y con un pantalón marrón claro de tela algo arrugado sujetado por unos tirantes, Lei Wulong, el policía chino que _la había retenido en contra de su voluntad,_ apareció al doblar la esquina. Chocó con él y con el impulsó calló al suelo, _otra vez_. No podía verlo bien; no era muy alto, como casi todos los chinos, pero sí más que ella. Parecía ser un tipo fuerte, de cuerpo fibroso, seguramente pasaba muchas horas entrenándolo. Tenía varias pistolas encima, todas ellas en sus fundas.

Gateó marcha atrás, resbalando con los pies descalzos en el suelo impecablemente brillante con olor a desinfectante de limón, y fue limpiando el suelo con el trasero mientras se alejaba del policía. Luchó por ponerse en pie, por no resbalar con las baldosas, y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Se encontró con que los torpes guardias de seguridad y los médicos más grandotes le bloqueaban el pasillo a unos metros, acercándose a ella. Lei intentó detenerla, resbalaron y cayeron; se golpearon contra la esquina de la pared y Lei le hizo un agarré. Ella, por mucho que intentó, no pudo escaparse. Empezó a gritar en su lengua indígena, a revolverse entre los brazos del chino.

—¡Quieta, quieta! ¡No quiero hacerte daño, por favor, escúchame! —suplicaba Lei, mientras veía que uno de los médicos se acercaba con una aguja, seguramente llena de anestesia. Eso no arreglaría nada; la dejaría dormida durante unas horas para luego despertar y otro tanto de la misma escena. Lo sabía bien, ya que él mismo había probado con dejarla inconsciente y no funcionó. Como pudo, sacó de su bolsillo el amuleto que se le había caído a la chica—: ¡Mira, mira! Es tuyo, ¿verdad? —lo puso a la altura de los ojos de ella. Pareció funcionar; se quedó quieta, estática, y sus ojos seguían el movimiento pendular del medallón —. Eso es, toma, es tuyo —con suaves palabras, Lei se fue separando de la joven mientras le entregaba el medallón. Ella lo cogió con desconfianza, pero al menos se estaba quieta —. Soy Lei Wulong, Agente de la Policía Internacional, de la Brigada Contra el Crimen, ¿entiendes mis palabras, lo que te digo?

—Sí —su voz era clara como una campanilla de cristal, con cierta resonancia de niña aún.

Lei se sorprendió gratamente ante la respuesta de ella. Los guardias y los médicos se quedaron quietos ante la expectativa. La niña salvaje hablaba inglés con el policía chino. Lei había conseguido, además, que se quedará quieta.

—¡Bien! ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —cuando la chica tardó en contestar entrecerrando la mirada para verle con recelo, Lei temió que realmente no lo entendiese.

Ella observó ahora su rostro, analizándolo detalladamente: parecía joven, aunque intuí que rozaba los treinta quizás. La mandíbula era fuerte y prominente, y las cejas pobladas. La nariz graciosa, respingona, quizás demasiado infantil para sus fracciones tan duras y masculinas. Tenía unos labios carnosos y pequeños. El pelo era negro, algo largo y recogido en una coleta baja; mechones sedoso y brillante del flequillo caían sobre sus ojos chinos inescrutables, como dos pozos negros de los que no podías averiguar hasta donde llagaban su profundidad. Sin embargo, había algo tranquilizador en aquel policía chino, algo familiar y agradable que apaciguó a la muchacha.

Finalmente, ella habló con lentitud:

—Mi nombre es Michelle, Michelle Chang_. _De la tribu Chang_._

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

___Notas de la autora:__ Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, que consta de siete hojas de Word sólo el texto sin el ____Disclaimer__ y las Notas de autora (no sé si eso es mucho o poco). Espero que les haya gustado, ésta es algo así como la introducción, y pudo haber sido algo aburrido y un poco liosa de más. _

_Bueno, ¿qué que pretendo hacer yo con este fanfic? _

_Avisar de ante mano que este fic será largo y tedioso para muchos, porque pretendo contar en él la historia del _Tekken 1_ y el _Tekken 2_, escribir mi versión de los hechos. Realmente se sabe poquito de la trama del Tekken (porque sí, caballeros, el Tekken en sus orígenes tenía su pequeño pero sólido argumento que después se perdió completamente), así como de sus personajes, lo cual permite que pueda inventarme casi todo, mientras no sea fuera del canon y sea coherente con las cuatro cosas que sabemos._

_He decidido usar a Lei Wulong como protagonista, porque además de ser mi personaje favorito, es para mí un nexo indirecto entre los demás personajes del Tekken; el policía que investiga todo, que conoce a todos. Sobre si es un Lei x Michelle les diré que no tengo ni chorra. Realmente no me disgustaría, pero no sé que trayectoria romántica seguirá este fic._

_Lo que sí sé es que a parte de ellos dos que serán los protagonistas, también aparecerán otros luchadores del Tekken 1 y 2, como Bruce Irvin, Jun Kazama (que ya apareció e irá cogiendo algo de protagonismo, según mis intenciones), Marshall Law, Paul Phoenix, King, Nina Williams y su hermana Anna, entre otros de menos relevancia. Obviamente, la familia Mishima serán los malos. _

_Decir con esto es que si algún fan siente que realmente la trama del Tekken no es así, que no se disguste demasiado. Simplemente cogi las ideas principales, las historias de los personajes y fue entrelazando así una historia. Aún así, tranquilos, acepto críticas y comentarios constructivos (lo cual quiere decir aquellos que no sean vejatorios) que puedan ayudarme a encauzar más el fanfic ;)._


	2. Cuénteme todo lo que sepa

**.Sigue luchando.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Capítulo 02.**_ Cuénteme todo lo que sepa._

Bruce Irvin salió del coche chasqueando la lengua molestamente. Lei le había pedido que fuese todo lo discreto que pudiese pero Bruce se preguntaba cómo un _afroamericano_ hipermusculado como él iba pasar desapercibido en el Chinatown de San Francisco. Si se trataba de pasar desapercibido Bruce creía que el indicado era Lei, que para algo era chino. Pero claro, a Lei siempre le tocaba interrogar a las chicas monas y desamparadas fácilmente impresionables mientras que a él le tocaba dejarse el culo en aquella chatarra que tenían como coche viajando de Estado en Estado, esta vez a California desde Arizona. Al menos el clima mediterráneo de San Francisco era mucho más agradable que el de Phoenix.

Seguramente si el testigo fuese un hombre feo y maloliente sería a Bruce entonces a quien le tocase interrogarlo. Aunque Bruce debía reconocer que él era más intimidante que su compañero, sabía manejarse mejor con los barriobajeros y conocía las jergas y los movimientos necesarios para sonsacar información de esa chusma. Al fin y al cabo su infancia y juventud en los barrios bajos del Bronx le habían servido para algo. Esas cosas no se aprenden en una academia de policía. Lei en cambio era más... sofisticado. Tenía don de gentes, era sociable y tranquilo, siempre hablando con ese respeto y ese registro de voz que hacía que las personas no se sintiesen amenazadas ante su presencia cuando él las paraba por la calle para preguntarles, o para sacar información al camarero de algún bar. Bruce le había insistido en que la chica india era muy linda, pero como ya era de esperar Lei lo había mirado crudamente diciéndole que le llevaba diez años. "¿Y qué son diez años? ¡Al menos es mayor de edad! Eso es lo que importa" bromeó pero Lei se perdió en el pasillo que daba a la sala de interrogatorios diciendo que eso sería ante todo poco profesional. A veces Bruces le daba rabia que Lei no viese más allá de su deber. Coño, él también había sufrido en su vida, pero sabía ver que había algo más que el trabajo.

Finalmente llegó al Dōjō Law. Según su información Lee Chaolan entrenaba en aquel Dōjō viejo y humilde, escondido detrás de un restaurante chino. Para Bruce no pasó desapercibido un coche descapotable rojo carmín marca italiana que había aparcado al lado del Dōjō, tan elegante y glamoroso que llamaba poderosamente la atención en un barrio chino como éste. Dudando un poco en cómo entrar en el local (pues Bruce había visto demasiadas películas de chinos-mete-patadas para saber que el cómo se entra en un Dōjō es muy importante para definir la clase de impresión e intención que se quiere dar) escuchó a dos hombres discutir el chino. Con cierto sigilo asomó la cabeza y vio a Lee Chaolan discutir con un hombre chino. Al lado del chino un tipo alto de aspecto rudo y musculoso parecía darle apoyo visual, pues aunque Lee pareció enfadarse ante unas palabras dichas por el chino, cuando el rubio se cruzó de brazos de forma intimidante, Lee se lo pensó. Finalmente le escupió unas palabras en chino y se dio media vuelta ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos y salió por la puerta, encontrándose con Bruce. Bruce reaccionó con rapidez:

—¿Lee Chaolan? —lo llamó. Lee se detuvo y lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

—No estoy de humor para hablar con la policía —dijo airadamente saliendo del Dōjō—, así que dispénseme, señor...

—Bruce Irvin —el afroamericano se interpuso en medio de Lee y su camino—. Perdone que te pregunte, pero ¿cómo sabías que era policía?

Lee sonrío y pasó su mano por su cabellera plateada:

—Oléis todos igual —Bruce frunció el ceño—. Da igual que unos se vistan de traje y otros de raperos.

Bruce puso mala cara y respiro hondamente. Sabía que sacarle de quicio era exactamente lo que Lee Chaolan buscaba. Si Bruce caía en sus provocaciones, Lee podría denunciarlo por "violencia policial". Pero asustarlo un poquito, _sólo un poquito_, no podía acarréales demasiados problemas ¿no? Así que moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro hizo chasquear su cuello.

—Entonces ya sabrás por qué he venido, ¿no, señor Chaolan? —intentó en lo posible que cada palabra arrastrase cierto desafío. A ese juego podían jugar dos.

Lee se acercó al automóvil que estaba aparcado cerca del Dōjō y entró en él salteando la puerta y cayendo en el asiento del piloto.

—No, no lo sé —sacó unas gafas oscuras de sol y se vio en el espejo retrovisor. Bruce hizo lo mismo y saltó la puerta del copiloto:

—¡Vaya amigo, tu _buga_ es impresionante! —silbó acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la carrocería de la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento tapizado de negro—, nada que ver con la mierda de chatarra con la que he venido desde Phoenix, ¿sabes?

Lee respiró entrecortadamente por los dientes y apartó las zapatillas llenas de barro de Bruce del salpicadero con tanta elegancia que hasta no parecía un gesto ofensivo.

—No es un _buga. _Es un _Alfa Romeo __Spider _último modelo —informó con un perfecto acento italiano—. Y créeme cuando te digo que es el asiento más caro en el que tu culo negrata podrá sentarse. Y ahora, por favor, bájese.

—¡Ey, ey, ey! —bramó Bruce levantando las manos en señal de paz—. Ya está el blanquito americano niño de papá rico hablando de su última adquisición y marginando a la plebe. ¡¿Es por qué soy negro?! ¡¿Ése es tu problema?! ¡¿No quieres hablar conmigo porque soy negro?! —a Lee le hubiese gustado decir que no era su última adquisición, ni mucho menos.

—No soy americano, soy japonés.

—Oh, es verdad —dijo fingiendo acordarse—; que eres el hijito de Heihachi Mishima —Lee apretó muy fuertemente el volante y enfocó su mirada al horizonte cuando Bruce se estiró y colocó su desarrollado brazo digno de un boxeador en el borde del asiento de Lee, muy cerca de él—. Es que como aún conserva el apellido Chaolan a veces se me olvida que el señor Mishima te adoptó, ¿sabes? Dime, ¿por qué no cambiaste el apellido por Mishima? ¿Es en honor a tus padres biológicos? Aunque según sé el señor Mishima te adoptó cuando aún eras muy niño... ¿Quizás sea porque el señor Mishima no te considera aún digno here...

—Bájese de mi coche ahora mismo—siseó Lee interrumpiendo a Bruce. El policía chasqueó la lengua:

—Tienes razón. No he sido muy cortés. Asumo la culpa de que hayamos empezado mal —Lee se atrevió a enfocar su rabiosa mirada oculta tras las gafas de sol en Bruce— Bueno, en realidad quería hacerte unas preguntitas acerca de la tribu Chang ¿te suena de algo?

—No, de nada.

—¡Curioso! ¿Sabes? Según mi información financiaste un proyecto arqueológico a Quanah Chang, hijo del líder del pueblo.

—La Mishima Zaibatsu es una compañía financiera, tenemos franquicias a lo largo de todo el mundo, ¿no le dicen eso sus informes? Financió a muchas personas como para acordarme de todos mis clientes. De esto se encargan generalmente mis secretarias.

—Ya, ¿y sabe que su cliente y toda su tribu ha sido masacrada hace veinticuatro horas? —espectó algo cabreado. Lee lo miró como si nada.

—Qué tragedia —dijo como si le hablasen del aleteo de un mosquito. A Bruce finalmente se le acabó la paciencia:

—Señor Lee Chaolan debo pedirle que sea tan amable de acompañarme hasta el Departamento de Policía de Phoenix.

—Phoenix está muy lejos de aquí, señor Irvin.

—¡Y tan lejos! ¡Como que está en otro Estado! Pegadito-pegadito a California, eso sí. Y en este _buga_ tan cómodo seguro que se nos pasa el tiempo volando.

—_Alfa Romeo __Spider_, señor Irvin —volvió a recalcar—. De todos modos me temo que soy un hombre de demasiados negocios como para poder permitirme una escapada a la comisaría de Phoenix —Bruce iba a decirle que podían ir en realidad a la comisaría de San Francisco, si quería, pero Lee le leyó la mente cuando dijo—: ni a la de San Francisco. Así que si no tiene una orden judicial, bájese de mi coche y hable con mi abogado —y sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de Giorgio Arman y se la lanzó déspotamente al policía.

Bruce puso mala cara, pero aceptó la tarjeta. En cierto modo sabía que no tenía mucho más que hacer contra Lee Chaolan. Cuando cerró la puerta una vez fuera del coche, Lee le dedicó una fanfarrona sonrisa y el motor de su _Alfa Romeo __Spider_ ronroneó con fuerza antes de salir disparado dejando una estela de humo en su camino.

—Capullo —siseó Bruce.

Entonces recordó que el chino y el rubio del Dōjō habían observado de forma poco sutil la escena. Los analizó con ojos críticos. El chino era bastante alto para ser oriental, aunque menos fuerte que Lei también tenía un cuerpo atlético y fibroso, digno de cualquier artista marcial. Tenía la piel broceada, y su rebelde pelo era negro y corto, con un espeso flequillo que caía sobre los rasgados ojos marrones. Llevaba su pecho descubierto y un pantalón bombachos de algodón naranja de artes marciales atado a los tobillos. Era bastante apuesto y a Bruce le recordaba a Bruce Lee. El otro, el rubio, era aún más alto y fuerte de lo que percibió en un primer momento y parecía ser tan fuerte y corpulento como el propio Bruce. Lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su extravagante peinado, una cresta rubia enorme que se mantenía por encima de su cabeza. Tenía la sombra de una barba rubia de varios días y sus pobladas cejas no podían esconder el brillo de sus ojos azules. Vestía un judogi rojo, el uniforme usado en el judō. Cuando Bruce llegó al Dōjō los había visto discutir con Lee Chaolan así que decidió acercarse a hacerles un par preguntas. En cuanto se encaminó hacia ellos pudo notar como los dos parecían ponerse algo tensos.

—Buenos días —sonrió Bruce enseñando su placa de policía—. Soy el Detective Bruce Irvin, de la Brigada Contra el Crimen Organizado de la INTERPOL. ¿Puedo hacerles unas preguntas?

—¿La INTERPOL? —repitió algo nervioso el oriental mirando a su colega.

—Oiga, amigo —habló el rubio, colocándose parcialmente delante del chino de una forma algo protectora—. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ese pajarraco.

—¿En serio? —el policía volvió a guardarse la identificación—. Pues yo creo haberlos visto discutir con Lee Chaolan.

—Lo que haya hecho el señor Chaolan no nos incumben, por favor, déjenos tranquilos —respondió el rubio.

—Relax, socio, sólo quiero haceros unas preguntas sobre Lee Chaolan y me iré por donde he venido, ¿sí?

El rubio iba a contestar algo pero el chino se adelantó, hablando con voz gentil y temerosa:

—No... no queremos problemas— pidió suavemente.

—Creo que haber discutido con Lee Chaolan ya son suficientes problemas —Bruce se rascó la perilla y vio como sus palabras parecían afectar al chino, que empezó a morderse el labio inferior angustiado—. Escucha, sólo son unas preguntas, ¿vale?

—Está bien —aceptó el chino—. Pero no hablemos aquí. Ven.

El chino y el rubio llevaron a Bruce al restaurante chino que había delante del Dōjō. Era un restaurante de comida rápida de colores vivos y galerías orientales bastante bonito, en opinión de Bruce. Una mujer joven, de piel pálida y lustrosa melena negra sujetada en un moño imposible con dos peinetas los saludó en chino desde detrás de la barra dónde cocinaba en el orno unos panecillos:

—_Oh, __Mars, __Paul. Qué raro que estéis ya aquí tan temprano_ —El chino cruzó el pequeño local de dos zancadas y estirándose sobre la barra besó a la mujer en los labios haciendo sentir al rubio y a Bruce como unos intrusos. Cuando se separó la mujer sonrió tímidamente—. _¿Tenéis hambre? _—aunque Bruce no entendía lo que decía, notó la dulzura con la que hablaba. También observó que en su dedo anular llevaba un humilde anillo de oro y plata. El rubio se sentó en los taburetes cerca de la barra y empezó a engullir los panecillos. La mujer entonces se percató en la presencia de Bruce—: Oh, ¿Quién es? ¿Un nuevo alumno? —dijo en un torpe inglés y le sonrió gentilmente.

—Linda —la llamó el chino—. Este señor es un detective de la INTERPOL.

—Bruce Irvin, de la Brigada Contra el Crimen Organizad —se presentó el negro—. Mucho gusto en conocerla.

La mujer pareció ponerse tensa y le dijo algo a su marido en chino y éste le respondió tranquilizándola. Bruce volvió a maldecir que no fuese Lei quien estuviese aquí. Al menos él entendería lo que decían en su idioma para que el policía no se enterase. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención y la pareja dejó de discutir.

—Perdóneme —el chino se dirigió nuevamente al policía—. Linda, cariño, el señor Irvin sólo quiere hacer unas preguntas sobre el señor Chaolan. Todo está bien.

Linda pareció dudar algo, pero finalmente colocó un tercer plato de panecillos y siguió cocinando. Bruce se apoyó en la barra, al lado del chino. Los dos hombres parecían estar a sus anchas en aquel restaurante.

—Por lo que sé, Lee Chaolan entrena en el Dōjō Law, ¿me equivoco? —empezó a preguntar.

—Entrenaba —corrigió el rubio tragándose entero un panecillo.

—¿Ya no?

El chino bebió algo de licor que Linda le sirvió en un pequeño cuenco de sake.

—Desde hoy ya no es bienvenido en el Dōjō Law —suspiró algo derrotado.

—¿Por eso discutíais con él? ¿Sabéis porque no es ya bienvenido?

El chino bebió otro trago y asintió con la cabeza.

—Porque yo lo he echado de él. Y no pareció sentarle muy bien que digamos.

—¿... Usted...?

—Soy Marshall Law, el maestro y señor del Dōjō Law —Bruce se sorprendió bastante ante esta información. Marshall señaló al rubio—, y él es mi amigo Paul Phoenix.

—¿Y por qué...?

—Mire —Marshall se acercó a Bruce. El policía ya había notado que el chino era incapaz de relajarse, y su mirada se movía nerviosamente—, el señor Chaolan no es la clase de discípulo que quiero tener ¿entiende? En mi Dōjō implantó clases de Jeet Kune Do; no se trata sólo de artes marciales, también es una filosofía —Bruce arqueó una ceja y Marshall sintió la necesidad de explicarse—: El arte del Jeet Kune Do es sencillamente el de simplificar. Favorecer la carencia de forma para poder asumir todas las formas. Usando el no camino como camino y la no limitación como limitación.

Bruce abrió mucho los ojos, creyendo que si tal vez veía más concretadamente a Marshall llegaría a comprender lo que decía. Paul carraspeó y Marshall entendió que volvía a irse por las ramas alejándose de lo principal, así que algo avergonzado prosiguió:

—El señor Chaolan era agresivo. Usaba el Jeet Kune Do para ejercer su poder, sometiendo aquellos que le llevasen la contraria. Incluso con sus propios compañeros de Dōjō. Mis enseñazas son para buscar el equilibrio interior y exterior.

—Ya, "mente sana, cuerpo sano" ¿no?

—Sí. El Jeet Kune Do busca la perfección del ser para alcanzar un estado pleno con uno mismo, no para usarlo como un arma en contra de los seres humanos. Así que tras varias advertencias hoy decide expulsar al señor Chaolan.

Marshall suspiró pesadamente y Paul colocó una mano en su hombro para darle fuerza. En ese momento entró por la puerta un niño de unos siete años del mismo semblante que Marshall vestido del uniforme escolar. Saludó a sus padres e hizo un gesto de palmas con Paul. Linda lo llamó:

—Señor Irvin, le presento a mi hijo, Forest Law —el niño rió y miró para Paul.

—_Paul, ¿has traído tu motocicleta? ¿Puedes llevarme a dar un paseo en ella? Por fa, por fa _—Paul miró a Marshall y a Linda que negaron con la cabeza.

—_Otra vez será, pequeño_ —Paul le pasó la mano por la cabeza cariñosamente y Forest hizo un puchero simpático.

Marshall miró con cariño la estampa de su familia (incluido su amigo que ya era parte de la familia) y se dirigió a Bruce con cierto tono de preocupación:

—Señor Irvin, sé que el señor Chaolan es peligroso. Yo a penas soy un humilde trabajador, intento sacar a delante el Dōjō, el restaurante y mi familia como puedo. No quiero tener problemas con el señor Chaolan.

Bruce entendió.

—Comprendo. Pero tú ya has lanzado la pelota, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que él te la devuelva —Marshall bajó la mirada derrotado y Bruce se sintió algo mal por él—. Oye, escucha, amigo. Si algún día tienes algún problema, tú, Paul o tu familia, no dudéis en llamarme, ¿si? —y apuntó su número de teléfono en una servilleta limpia y se la entregó a Marshall. Éste sonrió agradecido y Paul pasó sus dos brazos por los hombros de Marshall y Bruce, con su boca llena de dientes.

—No te preocupes Mars, si ese idiota se atreve a molestarte tendrá que vérselas conmigo —y estalló a carcajadas.

Bruce notó como algo le andaba por el bolsillo de su pantalón y cuando bajó la mirada vio que el pequeño Forest le quitaba la cartera y veía asombrado la placa de policía.

—¡Forest, no! —la regañó Linda y Marshall se apresuró a quitársela de las manos y devolvérsela al policía—. Disculpe a mi hijo, es muy curioso, jeje —rió nerviosamente. El niño siguió clavando sus ojos asiáticos en el afroamericano.

—¿Es usted policía? —preguntó y Bruce afirmó con orgullo. Le encantaba que los niños los admirasen y quisiesen ser como él de mayor. Forest ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Ha matado alguna vez?

El Detective Lei Wulong dejó un vaso de plástico humeante de café en la mesa de metal y se sentó en la silla enfrente de la chica, Michelle Chang. Michelle era la única superviviente de los Chang, una tribu amerindia que había sido encontrada masacrada a las 13:50 por un comerciante del pueblo de Tombstone que viajaba con sus tres hijos y su mujer cuando divisó el humo del fuego y avisó a la Policía de Condado, para más tarde ellos avisar a la Brigada Contra el Crimen Organizado de la INTERPOL.

La chica debía de tener unos dieciocho años, quizás los veinte. Estaba cruzada de brazos sentada en la silla, y jugaba a darse toquecitos con las punteras de las botas de piel con flecos. Michelle tenía unos clarísimos ojos azules que resaltaban por el tono rojizo de su piel como la arena del desierto de Arizona. Era realmente inusual, una india con ojos tan azules. La nariz se dibujaba con trazado suave, afilado, y un ligero maquillaje de pigmentación artesanal se emborronaba por las lágrimas secas que manchaban su cara mezclándose con la tierra. El olor a pólvora camuflaba un regusto a perfume de sándalo. Tenía un agraciado cuerpo de bailarina; delgado pero fibroso, acentuado aún más por las vestimentas típicas de su tribu. El cabello negro, liso y brillante trenzado sobre su larga y pequeña espalda dejaba ver la sensual curva de su cuello despejado, marcado por una fina gargantilla de conchas de colores, y un segundo collar adornado por plumas de ave caí suelto hasta el nacimiento de sus senos que una vieja y desgasta camiseta blanca tapaba escasamente, dejando su ombligo y su entrenado vientre al aire. Llevaba por encima una cazadora de cuero marrón gruesa y bien curtida, llena de adornos y flecos. Seguramente no era suya, puesto que le quedaba muy grande. Las piernas se le veían perfectamente gracias al corto pantalón; eran largas y atléticas, se notaba que había corrido mucho de un lado a otro por los desiertos, por su reserva. Una cinta de colores vivos del que colgaban un montón de abalorios y plumas se ataba a la frente. Toda ella reflejaba el espíritu de los indios americanos típicos de las películas del oeste y Lei la vio claramente en su mente aferrada a un arco, corriendo por una zona empedrada en busca de algún animal que cazar.

En el hospital le habían devuelto sus cosas y Lei la había llevado al Departamento de Policía de Phoenix. En el camino estuvo callada y ausente. Pobrecilla. Ahora se encontraban en una sala de interrogatorio, como el de esas películas que Lei se preguntaba si Michelle habría visto en su reserva. Pero ella parecía tranquila incluso con el cansancio, la tristeza y el miedo que cargaba desde hacía horas. La chica aseguraba no conocer a los hombres que atacaron su reserva. Según su información, un pelotón de unos veinte hombres armados incendiaron y mataron a la población, ella consiguió salvarse porque su padre la ocultó debajo del suelo y tapará con una alfombra el lugar. Había permanecido allí durante horas hasta que el Detective Lei la encontró. Michelle había exigido ver el cuerpo de su padre, pero por desgracia primero tenía que ser el papeleo del interrogatorio, y ella se había echado a llorar. Ahora parecía más calmada, totalmente ausente.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra, señorita Michelle, ya está mejor? —preguntó Lei torpemente. Ella contestó a su pregunta con un leve movimiento de cabeza de afirmación no muy convencida—. Está bien —suspiró—. ¿Conoce a estos hombres, señorita Michelle? —Lei abrió una carpeta oscura y sacó de hay dos fotos que entregó a Michelle estirando el brazo por encima de la mesa metálica.

Michelle las cogió con desgana y observó a los dos hombres japonés que se fotografiaban en cada una de ellas. Uno era un hombre de edad media de compresión exageradamente musculosa, con una pronunciada calva en la coronilla que se enmarcaba con unas extensas patillas que subían detrás de las orejas simulando unos cuernos de demonio. Su oscura y penetrante mirada quedaba semioculta debajo de unas pobladas cejas negras y su boca torcida en una expresión severa se acentuaba con un bigote negro estilo revolucionario. Vestía un kimono negro y un hakamacomo los usados por los samuráis en el periodo Edo. Era realmente un tipo intimidante. El segundo hombre, éste más joven, ya era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Lo que más llamaba la atención de él era que se trataba de un albino, con el pelo rozando el largo de las orejas y peinado hacia atrás salvo el flequillo cortado a lo media luna que se dividía en dos mechones gruesos que caían a cada lado de la cara. Su mirada era fría y soberbia, como todo él. Por lo demás, era un hombre bastante atractivo e interesante, vestido impecablemente de hombre de negocios con un maletín negro y guantes de cuero, su bufanda ondeaba al viento dando un toque dramático a la fotografía.

—El primero no sé quién es —comenzó Michelle sin separar la vista de las fotos—; el segundo —levantó la mirada para ver a su interlocutor—, es el señor Chaolan.

—¿De qué lo conoce?

Dudó un segundo, confusa:

—Hacía negocios con mi padre, por lo de la expedición arqueológica...

—¿Su padre? —Michelle asintió—. Hábleme de su padre, por favor.

—Mi padre _es_... —se detuvo, pensando en qué tiempo verbal debería emplear ahora al hablar de su padre. Ante ese pensamiento un sentimiento de tristeza abrumadora la recorrió haciéndole temblar como una hoja a punto de desmoronarse—. Mi padre _era_ uno de los hijos del jefe de la aldea, mi abuelo. Él _era_ de los pocos de la reserva que se había ido a estudiar fuera y de los poco que había regresado. _Era_ arqueólogo, y llevaba acabo una expedición arqueológica para encontrar restos de nuestra civilización al Suroeste de la reserva.

—¿Y qué papel jugaba el señor Chaolan?

—Iban a edificar en las tierras que históricamente pertenecían a nuestro pueblo, donde mi padre quería hacer la excavación. Pero para conseguir los papeles, y sobre todo, para que lo escuchasen, mi padre necesitaba dinero.

—...y el señor Chaolan fue quien se lo financió, ¿no?

—Sí...

—¿Y pasó algo? ¿Los viste alguna vez discutir?

—No, al contrario, parecían muy contentos por los avances arqueológicos que se estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué se descubrió?

—Ruinas.

—¿Sólo eso? —insistió Lei.

—Sí... ruinas, restos de artesanía, estatuas, pequeñas edificaciones... ¡ruinas! —Michelle comenzaba a desesperarse. Se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajearse y aliviar el dolor de cabeza, pero no pudo detener las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Lei sintió verdadera lastima por la chiquilla. Si por él fuese, la dejaría tranquila. Hacía nada habían matado a toda su tribu y a sus padres y ahora tenía que estar ahí, dando la talla y respondiendo a preguntas de un policía que ni conocía cuando debería estar llorando y honrando la muerte de los suyos. Se levantó de su asiento y bordeó la mesa hasta llegar a su lado, donde se agachó de cunclillas hasta estar a su altura y posó una de sus fuertes manos en un hombro de la chica para darle fuerza y seguridad:

—Señorita Michelle —la llamó suavemente—, sé que esto es duro para usted, pero realmente es necesaria su colaboración para saber qué ha ocurrido.

—¿Acaso cree que el señor Chaolan fue el responsable? —hipó, su voz se ahogaba en su propio gimoteo, pero intentaba mantenerse serena.

—Este hombre —dijo Lei señalando la foto del hombre mayor—, es Heihachi Mishima, padre del señor Lee Chaolan y dueño de la compañía multinacional Mishima Zaibatsu. ¿Le suena de algo ese nombre?

Michelle pareció recordar algo importante y entre hipos preguntó:

—¿Mishima? ¿Mishima Zaibatsu? —absorbió un poco los mocos—. Sí... ¿la multicompañía, no...? —Lei asintió—... no, eso no es posible, ¿mi padre trabajando con...?

Michelle soltó las fotos atemorizadas. ¿Por qué su padre nunca dijo nada al respecto? ¡No podía creer que su padre se hubiera involucrado en algo tan peligroso! ¡¡Ahora todos estaban muertos!!

—¿Qué sabe acerca de Mishima Zaibatsu? —Lei se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la mesa al lado de ella.

—¡Mi tribu no quiere saber nada acerca del Diablo! —de repente los ojos de Michelle se llenaron de un odio inapagable—. ¡Mi padre no podía saber que el señor Chaolan era el hijo del Diablo! ¡¿Cómo sino haría tratos con él?!

Lei rascó la cabeza algo apesadumbrado:

—Bueno, no es desconocido que Lee Chaolan es el hijo de Heihachi Mishima...

—¡Pues yo ese detalle los desconocía! —le escupió entre dientes. Pero luego su voz se calmó—: mi padre también debía de desconocerlo. No sabía quién era él...

—Señorita Michelle, ¿cuándo hablas del Diablo te refieres a Heihachi Mishima o la compañía Mishima?

—Da igual. Referirse a uno es como referirse a la otra. Es hablar de Diablo que trabaja en el Infierno... —a Lei le parecieron unas palabras muy sabias aquellas.

—Pero no me has contestado, ¿qué sabes de Mishima y su imperio? ¿por qué tu tribu no quiere saber nada de ellos pero desconocía que Lee Chaolan es el heredero de la compañía?

Michelle suspiro y apoyó suavemente la frente en el borde metálico de la mesa. Estaba tan cansada.

—Los sabios de mi aldea decían que la Tribu Chang eran guerreros de Gaia, la Madre Tierra, cuya misión era luchar contra los seres diabólicos que amenazaban con destruir el equilibrio reinante de la Tejedora. Según nuestra leyenda el clan Mishima es un destructor del equilibrio natural, que desde que nació el primer Mishima su única naturaleza ha sido destruir y matar, como el resto de su prole. Mi clan y el suyo han estado en conflicto desde generaciones. Ellos son demonios. Ellos fueron los responsable de la primera caída de mi tribu, en el lugar donde mi padre tenía la expedición. Los pocos supervivientes tuvieron que huir y esconderse. Mi padre quería recuperar nuestras tierras de las que fuimos exiliados por los Mishima. Esas tierras representan mucho para mi tribu.

—Según esa leyenda entonces, los Mishima ya atacaron anteriormente a tu tribu —Michelle afirmó convencida—. Está bien. Desde luego ya tenemos por donde empezar. Ya antes estaba seguro de que la Mishima tenía que ver, ahora con su declaración no hay duda —Lei sonrió para sí. Era egoísta pero dentro de él una sensación de la victoria cercana lo invadía de esperanza y de deseos de continuar con la operación—. No sé preocupe, señorita Michelle, le prometo que los voy a atrapar cueste lo que cueste y les haré pagar muy caro, ya va siendo hora de que la Mishima caiga y se den de bruces con la justicia —la promesa del Detective sólo hizo llorar más a Michelle—. ¿Qué le ocurre? No se tiene que preocupar por nada, está bajo protección policial ahora...

—¡Usted no entiende nada! —espectó entre sollozos—. ¡Toda mi gente ha sido asesinada! ¡Toda! ¡Y por culpa del Diablo! ¡Porque mi padre no supo ver! ¡Estoy sola, totalmente sola! ¡Mi familia, mis amigos, mi aldea... TODOS muertos! ¡Y lo único que les importa a ustedes, los rostros pálidos, es que con esta desgracia pueden aprovecharse para acabar con un enemigo en común! ¡Ni si quiera se dan cuenta que poniéndome como testigo sólo revelan que hubo un superviviente! ¡Y no dude en pensar que Mishima vendrá a por mí!

Lei hubiese deseado abrazar a Michelle en aquel momento, pero ella era una testigo y él un policía, no podía haber ese tipo de contacto entre ellos. Ante sus ojos ella sólo era una chiquilla que, como bien le espectaba, lo había perdido todo y que ahora corría el riesgo de sufrir la misma suerte que su tribu. Y se sintió culpable en cierto modo por no haber caído en que esto no era ningún As en aquella partida de cartas que tenía con la Mishima, esto era una tragedia, algo muy triste.

—Tranquila, todo va a salir bien... —pero entonces los brazos de Michelle lo rodearon por la cintura, llorando fuertemente. Lei acarició su larga trenza—: la pondremos en el programa de protección de testigos, ¿de acuerdo? Y tendrás a dos custodios protegiéndola siempre, ¿sí? —ella lo miró desolada, con la nariz y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar—, yo y mi compañero Bruce, ¿le parece bien? Estaremos siempre tan cerca suya que no le dará tiempo a sentirse sola —Michelle agachó la mirada y Lei pensó que quizás no fue adecuado el último comentario. La tomó por los hombros y suavemente la obligó a soltar aquel abrazo. Con una mano limpió sus mejillas—. Ahora lo más importante es su seguridad. Ese fue el último pensamiento de su padre antes de morir, resguardándola en aquel sitio; su seguridad —se atrevió decir, pero pareció funcionar cuando ella cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza—. Y entre usted, mi amigo Bruce y yo, vamos hacer justicia. No dejaremos que los Mishima sigan haciendo lo que les venga en gana.

Michelle sonrió débilmente y Lei sintió satisfacción propia.

—... por favor... —rogó la chica después de unos segundos de silencio—, necesito descansar... por favor, lléveme a un sitio en el que pueda dormir, ¿si? Me quiero ir de este lugar...

Lei la sacó de la sala de interrogatorio y la ayudó a rellenar todo un formulario de papeleo a la vez que él mismo rellenaba el suyo propio, cuando entonces llegó Bruce Irvin por la puerta de la comisaría.

—¡Qué hay hermano! —Bruce hizo sonar las palmas con Lei que le devolvió una sonrisa cansada.

—¿Has conseguido algo?

—Por lo visto Lee Chaolan ya no practica en el Dōjō Law. He hablado con el sensei del Dōjō, Marshall Law, y lo expulsó por comportamiento agresivo.

—Qué novedad —Lei hizo girar sus ojos.

—Por lo visto ahora el señor Law teme que Lee tome represarías contra él y su familia.

—Maaás novedades.

—Le he dicho que puede pedir asilo a la policía pero se ha negado. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Lee, pero no se presentó muy receptivo a una charla amistosa. Habrá que empezar con el papeleo si queremos una confesión suya. Si hubiese ido tú a Chinatown seguramente Law se hubiese sentido más a gusto y hubiese accedido a hacer una declaración.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Coño, porque tú también eres chino —Lei arqueó una ceja y Bruce se encogió de hombros—. Venga hombre, no me negarás que los chinos sois _demasiado_ cerrados.

Lei negó con la cabeza:

—Para ser negro eres bastante racista ¿sabes? Es como si ahora yo digo que todos los negros sois unos hiphoperos.

—Pero eso sólo porque intentan imitarme a mí, hermano —Lei sonrío divertido y Bruce dejó al lado las bromas—. Bueno, ¿y tú qué has conseguido?

Mientras Lei hablaba con su compañero, Michelle observó al policía afroamericano y su buena retaguardia. Creyó recordarlo. Sí, él había sido el tipo que la había atrapado cuando ella intentó huir. Ahora, más calmada, ya no lo veía como una terrible amenaza contra su vida, aunque seguía siendo intimidante. Su pelo estaba rapado por los laterales, dejando una cresta recogida en tres rastas atadas en una pequeña coleta alta. Llevaba una ajustada camiseta de basket blanca que dejaba ver el tatuaje con tribales que se extendía por todo el brazo y se perdía de vista por el pectoral. Los pantalones piratas vaqueros eran anchos y parecían sujetarse sólo por la curva exquisita de su cadera atlética. Usaba zapatillas deportivas y una sudadera gris diez tallas más grande que él, con un graffiti bordando en la espalda.

—Michelle —le habló Lei tras unos segundos de cuchichear con su compañero algo apartado de ella—, él es Bruce Irvin. Será tu segundo custodio, junto conmigo, ¿sí?

Lee Chaolan bebió otra copa de champán mientras observaba la ciudad desde el gran ventanal de su alcoba a más de cincuenta pisos de altura en el edificio más caro de la ciudad de los Ángeles. Unas manos armadas de manicura francesa se deslizaron desde la espalda por sus hombros hasta su pecho y unos labios pintados de rojo italiano comenzaron a besarle el cuello.

—No te preocupes, querido —le susurró ella al oído—, yo me encargaré de todo.

—Ellos no saben lo que buscamos. Jugamos con ese factor. Quiero que lo encuentres y me lo traigas —ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. La corbata hacia tiempo que había acabado en el suelo, junto con la chaqueta.

—¿Y que hay de los policías y de la cría?

—Que tu hermana se encargue de ellos.

Kazuya se despertó violentamente empapado de sudor entre las sábanas de su cama mientras ahogaba un grito gutural, despertando también a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Jun hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a Kazuya con todos sus músculos tensados en posición de combate, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos abiertos mirando a un punto inexistente. Con toda la ternura propia de Jun, pasó suavemente sus finas manos en el brazo tensado más próximo a ella y lo incitó a relajarse. Kazuya pareció reaccionar y posó lentamente su mirada en ella, obligándose a suavizar su respiración.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —Jun le limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano.

—No consigo olivar... —la voz de Kazuya temblaba.

Jun le acaricio la mejilla y besó su hombro y él se recostó en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El sonido del corazón de Jun siempre conseguía calmarlo. Jun tarareó una vieja nana japonesa mientras ensortijaba su cabello revuelto y lentamente Kazuya volvió a quedarse dormido. Sin dejar de tararear, ella pasó los dedos por la extensa cicatriz que recorría el pecho de su amado y se entristeció al notar como ésta ardía.

Con cuidado para no molestar su sueño, lo acomodó en la cama y besó su frente antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al ordenador portátil. Hay tecleó algo y apareció información sobre la tribu Chang y la Mishima Zaibatsu. En algunas páginas se comentaba sobre el genocidio ocurrido del que Lei Wulong le había hablado el día anterior y Jun volteó para ver a Kazuya dormir inquieto por el dolor de su cicatriz. Esto no podía ser coincidencia, pensó.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

___Notas de la autora:__ Fin del segundo capítulo y yo no sé si alguien se habrá leído las 10 páginas de Word que dura este capítulo (XD). Espero que sí, je, je. De todos modos reconozco que éste no ha sido muy interesante y realmente se puede pasar del primero al tercero sin mucho apuro, pero creo que era necesario poner las partes de los interrogatorios y las de búsquedas. _

_Bueno, en el próximo capítulo ya habrá un poco más de acción ¡por fin! Y espero que ahora el fic vaya más rápido ahora que tengo las ideas más asentadas._

_Nos vemos en el capítulo tres titulado "__Sálvame, chico duro__" y como siempre recordar que toda critica constructiva es bienvenida ^^._


End file.
